


Late Night Snacks

by sagechanoafterdark



Series: Sagechanos Drunk Drabbles [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky eats puss like a champ, Edgeplay, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:05:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagechanoafterdark/pseuds/sagechanoafterdark
Summary: Bucky just craves the taste of you.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Sagechanos Drunk Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571761
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Late Night Snacks

Oh god how long had it been, one hour? Two? There was no way you could even think straight, let alone do much more than moan and jerk your hips. You felt like a caged animal. Time did matter anymore, did it? Fuck what time was it even, was it even still the same day?

The tides of your impending orgasm fell away and the tension in your body lessened. Before you could bring yourself to think Bucky’s mouth pressed against your clit once more. Flicking his tongue over the hard nub, sucking with exaggerated noise and your hips jumped off the bed pressing hard against his mouth. He moaned into your flesh, his hands holding your ass up on the bed as he feasted. Your body covered with a heavy sweat as he worked your cunt over. The cuffs clamped at the top of the bed dug into the headboard and your wrists as you pulled against them harder than ever before.

He’d been at this for hours now as the light of early dawn began to peek over the sky. You couldn’t take much more.

“Bucky please,” you breathed heavily, your voice dropping into a needy whine. “Please no more.”

He groaned into your cunt. “You just taste so good Y/N.” As if to prove his point his tongue dipped into the folds of your pussy again, nose bumping your clit. “You’re all I can think about when I’m gone for so long.”

“Bucky,” you whined hips jerking against him as yet another orgasm began to rise in you.

He’d been gone for two weeks and tasting you had always been his favorite thing to do after a long mission. But this time felt different. He’d been gone longer and was extra needy when he’d returned. Kissing you long and hard before he’d even dropped his gear, a kiss that stole your breath away and when you’d risked a glance at Steve, even his face was red.

Once you were alone in your room he’d edged you over and over again. Using his fingers to pump inside of you, starting with one and working his way up as he went. Pinching, licking and sucking your clit until you were begging for him to stop. You were stimulated and over sensitive. Ready at any moment to be his good girl and cum. “Are you ready doll?”

“Yes.”

“You want to cum?”

“Yeeeesss,” you cried out in a long groan. Your patience was pushed to its limit, your pussy felt sore, overused and he hadn’t even fucked you.

The fingers from his flesh hand pressed deep inside of you, curling against your walls, three fingers in all the way to the palm of his hand. Fuck how long has he been working you over? “Be a good girl and ask.”

“Please Bucky, please.” The words babbled out of your mouth as your hips lifted off the sheets once again, the wet spot under your ass growing cold.

“Who?”

You groaned against your arm wiping away the sweat from your forehead, something had to have happened on the mission if he wanted it this way, you should have known. “Please Sargent. Please let me cum.”

He laughed from between your legs, “Such a good girl for me.”

Skin erupting in goose flesh at the praise a throaty moan escaped you when his fingers began thrusting in and out of you. “Are you ready to cum doll?”

Your only response was another moan as your hips jerked downward to meet his thrusts, your fingers gripping the straps from the cuffs. “Please please let me cum Sargent. I’ll be good I swear.”

He hummed against your clit making your thrusts stutter, “You’re such a good girl doll. So perfect. You taste,” his tongue licked through your folds again, grazing your clit. “Perfect.”

“Bucky,” you whispered, head thrown back your eyes rolling in the back of your head unable to focus on anything other than the pleasure his fingers were bringing you. 

“Do it,” he growled out. “Cum for me, Y/N.”

The command was all it took but feeling his mouth against your clit once more you screamed loud as the wave of your orgasm washed over you, the chain on your right cuff snapping under your strength as your hand tangled into his hair pressing his mouth deeper and closer to you. His blue eyes were alight with surprise and shock when you ground up harder, a sneer on your face. 

“I fucking hate you,” you growled, at the height feeling your thighs quiver and shake as they wrapped around his head holding him in place.

Pain erupted from between your legs as your flesh burned from overuse, an ache you hadn’t felt since that first time in Istanbul settling over you. You laid still on the mattress, breathing heavy, your free hand tangled in your sweaty damp hair as the cold air washed over you and a weakness you hadn’t felt in a long time settled in. 

Bucky returned with a warm wet cloth and began wiping you down, gentle and careful against the tender flesh of your thighs. His fingers removed the broken cuff, and released you from the other, folding your arms into a better and more comfortable position, the blanket under you removed and the cold wet spot is gone. He fluffed the comforter over you, clicked off the bedside lamp and crawled in next to you, holding you close to his chest and kissing your sweat-soaked hair.

“I didn’t mean it,” you said, voice hoarse from your screams.

“I know doll.”

“I love you.”

He kissed your forehead, his beard scratching against your skin. “I love you too,” he whispered in the dark.


End file.
